


Our Little Lives

by spookyfox



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chinese Language, Early-30s-Combeferre and Mid-20s-Enjolras, M/M, Sorry No Marius Not Sorry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyfox/pseuds/spookyfox





	1. Chapter 1

警告：现代AU，OOC有，8-10岁年龄差设定，年长!向导，没带小马玩。

CP：公白飞/安灼拉 古费拉克/热安 

分级：NC17

弃权声明：雨果巨巨拥有一切。

 

\-------------

 

附言：

我只是想写一个领袖向导谈恋爱的故事，画风比较蠢请轻拍_(:з」∠)_

感谢我现实生活中的图书管理员L和A给我灵感，尽管他们和这些角色的性格完全不同，而且完全不知道这篇文章的存在。

 

\-------------

 

公白飞真不喜欢周末值班。

 

他确实非常热爱他的图书馆——他的室友热安觉得稍微有点儿爱过头了，用他的话说，一个连一本诗集都找不着的图书馆才不能叫做图书馆呢。

公白飞叹了口气：“你确实知道我在法学院工作吧？”

热安转了转眼睛（这是可爱的热安能作出的最近似于翻白眼的动作了），表示无动于衷。

回归正题，公白飞真不喜欢周末值班。谁愿意大礼拜天的从中午坐到晚上八点呢，尤其是在特别美好的秋天，着实耽误他到公园去看金色的落叶和观察飞蛾。

热安在这个时候特别适时地给他发了个图片短信，一看就是他们街区附近公园里漫天漫地的金色。

公白飞呻吟了一声。

 

一杯咖啡放在他面前。

公白飞一抬头，倒看了个满眼金色——安灼拉一手拿着另一杯咖啡，胳膊肘底下夹着一摞稿纸，眼睛下面有隐隐的黑眼圈。面对功课英勇无畏如安灼拉，竟然也露出了那么一丁点儿绝望的眼神。

“我有293个注释，有一半还没改过。”

“谁叫你写50页了。”公白飞毫不客气地指出。

“我昨天半夜——今天凌晨——刚刚才把稿定下来。”安灼拉无视了公白飞的语气，“外国法院案例引用得太多了，每个国家格式都不一样，我真不明白人为什么要发明这种复杂的注释格式，这简直是在降低工作效率。”

公白飞叹了口气：“你确实知道期刊编辑反正要给你改格式的吧？”

“那我也不能因为自己的原因无故增加编辑的工作量。”

“如果我是你的编辑，我一定不知道是该爱你还是恨你。”公白飞探身把安灼拉胳膊肘底下的一摞东西抽出来。

 

安灼拉的口袋震动起来，他放下咖啡掏出手机，一张显然是公园的风景照片出现在眼前，发信人是古费拉克。

公白飞扭头正好扫到那张照片，不禁呆了一呆，随即默默地掏出自己的手机，把屏幕塞到安灼拉眼前。安灼拉一看，明显地僵了一秒，和公白飞对视了一眼，摇了摇头，用一只手捂住脸。

“我真的，真的很抱歉。”他闷声从手掌后面说。

公白飞倒被他的反应逗乐了，“别别，跟你也没什么关系。再说了，热安交往过的男朋友里，比古费拉克糟糕的还有不少。”

“定义一下‘糟糕’。”安灼拉放下手，严肃地说，“如果你是指处在关系当中这段时间内的热情和忠诚，我用人格担保他是世界上最好的男朋友。如果这包括他的热情和忠诚持续的时间——”

“——在最坏的情况下我也相信热安能把它转化成下一本诗集灵感。”

“公白飞。”

公白飞摊了摊手。“你看，我是很关心热安，可我也不能干涉他的自由嘛。要不你就和古费无意中提起一下，如果他伤透了热安的心，你肯定不会放过他的。”

“哼。”安灼拉摇了摇头。“他早就不怕我了。但话说回来，我觉得他肯定知道你不会放过他，这可比我吓唬他有用多了。”

说完安灼拉就继续埋头于他的论文脚注当中了，公白飞不得不用了接下来的十分钟分心思考他究竟在什么地方看上去比安灼拉还要吓人。

 

\-------------

 

公白飞在三个月前第一次见到安灼拉。

 

公白飞可以毫不夸张地说，如果安灼拉出现在一个地方而人们没有把注意力集中在他身上，那他们不是忙着扔精灵球就是有视力障碍。当安灼拉穿着一身西装出现在图书馆门口的时候，周围的学生几乎是不约而同地同时从手机或者谈话中脱离出来，把目光集中在了他身上（或者说脸上）。就连埋首于数据库的公白飞也被这突如其来的一刻安静给打扰了，从他的电脑面前抬起头来。

 

那一脑袋金灿灿的卷发在阳光底下飘动起来倒是怪好看的，公白飞一边这么想着一边甩出他的标准营业笑容，同时琢磨着这人八成是校园招聘雇主随便指派来和学生面谈的初级员工或律师。哦天哪，看看那副超过实际年龄二十岁的严肃表情，他一定以为自己已经是个合伙人了吧。

“你好，我能帮你的忙吗？”

“那个电梯……按不停六楼。”“合伙人”随便朝门外比了个手势，那张远胜于“好看”标准的脸上有些微迷惑的神情，语气却是个毫无疑问的肯定句。

公白飞维持表情愉快：“抱歉，这是我们这里的一个令人困惑的小问题。要上六楼的话，你可以使用这里的楼梯，”他指了指右手边，“或者是绕到背后坐图书馆内部电梯。”

对方的脸上无疑闪过一秒“这么麻烦简直是浪费社会资源”的表情。

“一准是个混蛋。”公白飞腹诽，然而因为“合伙人”还是点头称谢并附赠一个礼节性微笑，他也就回敬了一个，看着那人离去的身影偷偷摇了摇头，继续埋头工作了起来。

不受打扰的时光持续了一会儿，直到那位“合伙人”又下楼来了。公白飞抬头看见他，两人目光对上，“合伙人”他点了点头，转身要走，又想起什么似的转回身来。

“学生处的人跟我说如果我在法律检索的时候需要帮助，可以到图书馆来咨询，请问是在这里吗？”

公白飞稍微一愣，随即飞快地反应过来并回答：“就是这里没错，周一到周六九点到六点，周日到五点。如果我不在，这张桌子前的任何一个图书馆员都可以帮你。”

“我手头有篇论文正在资料收集阶段，可能需要你的一些帮助。多谢你。”原来他不是合伙人。“我叫安灼拉，二年级，今年转学过来的。”

现在“不是合伙人”有了个名字。“暑假的校园面试会你没在我们学校参加？”公白飞问道，“我暑假肯定没见过你，”他指指自己，“我对脸可是过目不忘的。”

“噢，因为暑假期间面试的都是私人律所，我就没申请。”

“那么你是想进法院？”

“也不是。我想去公益组织。”

“你从哪儿转学过来的？”公白飞有点好奇了。

对方报出一个本市顶尖排名院校的名字，公白飞现在真正惊讶了，那显然是个不太会有学生会主动转学的地方。安灼拉看见他的表情，翘了翘嘴角，却不是真的在笑。

“我转学过来是因为这里给我提供公益事业奖学金。”安灼拉淡淡地解释，“抱歉，不是什么很理想的转学理由。而且奖学金是带条件的，我毕业的工作只能是公益组织或检察机关。”

“可你完全能够不转学，你申请不到学生贷款吗？”

“我不介意，反正我也只想去公益组织。况且这里的公益事业项目确实比我们那里的要更有名些。好多人都觉得我不正常，我知道。”

“正相反，我一点也不觉得。”公白飞伸手到名片架上抽出自己的那张递到安灼拉手里，“作为鄙校教职工的一员，我感到自己有义务不能让你对转学感到有一丁点儿的后悔。如果我不在这里，多半在606我的办公室——任何问题都可以来找我，网络检索，论文格式，找不着书——“

“格式也可以？”安灼拉打断他，看上去像是松了口气，这总算让他的神情看起来略接近于一个普通的学生了，“太好了。我以前上写作课，助教看见我的注释就叹气。谢谢你——”他低头看了看名片，“公白飞。”

公白飞此刻的笑容很真诚：“随时乐意效劳。”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

作者附言：

本章节中的观点只是作品需要而提及，不一定代表作者观点，也可能不符合读者心目中人物的观点，然而AU环境下对此较难掌握，请谅解。

\-------------

 

公白飞一下午都很忙。他刚下了一节课，肚子有点儿饿，到学校餐厅随便买了个咖啡加松饼啃了几口，又赶紧回到图书馆值班，正值一个他教过的国际学生来请教几个宪法问题。公白飞被他的一堆问题逗开了话匣子，跟他从建国宣言谈到最新的宪法判例，顺便旁征博引了各国宪政历史，直到该学生满意而归，公白飞才抓起半凉的咖啡喝了一口，一抬头看见安灼拉抱着台笔记本站在桌子旁边。

“对不起，你来了很久了？刚才没看见你……”

“没关系，我听得很有意思，我没想到你对联邦政府权利分配方面了解这么深入和熟练，你是专门研究过这个方向吗？”

“没有，我只是读过一些书和文章罢了。”公白飞看到安灼拉怀疑的眼神，笑了笑补了一句“我记性比较好”，转眼看到安灼拉手里的纸条，显然是个书单，伸手要了过来扫了几眼，便打开搜索引擎。

“我有一个记者朋友，叫弗以伊，”安灼拉立马摸起了手机，“你应该会有兴趣跟他聊聊，他虽不是法律专业，可他去过很多国家，对各个国家的政府设置和法律结构都很有了解，还有很多实地考察的经验……你愿意认识他吗？”

得到公白飞的首肯，安灼拉便迅速地发了条短信，很快得到回复，便随手从桌子上拿过一叠便签纸在上面草草地写了几行地址：“弗以伊提醒我了，我和一些朋友周五晚上7点喜欢在这里聚一聚，”他撕下便签纸递给公白飞，“是个咖啡馆，你要是有空过来，就能够见到他了。”

“聚会？我去不会打扰你们吧。”公白飞有些不确定地问。

“没那回事，只是几个聊得来的朋友随便聚聚，把我们当读书会也可以。话题随机，时政、法律和社会话题聊得比较多，也聊聊科学、文学，”安灼拉像是想起什么似的笑了一笑，“偶尔还聊聊艺术。你要是有空就过来坐坐，老板娘的咖啡也是很不错的。”

 

就在这个周五，公白飞在缪尚认识了一群特别有趣的人。他们管自己叫ABC，取的是“启蒙”的意思——古费拉克，安灼拉从小就认识的朋友，也是法学院二年级的学生，性格和安灼拉完全相反，能言善道，有着闪光的棕色眼睛和迷人的笑容。弗以伊，记者，之前在亚洲常驻了几年，现在在总部和欧洲两边跑，非常健谈。若李，医学生，在医院实习，性格随和，喜欢自言自语。博须埃，律师，在大事务所工作了几年后出来单干，主要打离婚和财产继承的官司，总觉得自己运气不好，但还是乐呵呵的。巴阿雷，退伍军人，在政府机构工作。这里头更有趣的是格朗泰尔，大家都管他叫R，他用自己的话说是“主要负责无所事事，业余画画和拍照片的”，在咖啡馆里问老板娘要酒（并且还真要来了），打安灼拉进门起就粘着他不放，还管他叫“阿波罗”。安灼拉不理会他的各种调笑，却也对他出奇地耐心。

“别见怪。”古费拉克拍拍公白飞的肩，他有一种特别自来熟但又不使人讨厌的特质，“R就是那个样子。他俩是安灼拉去社区服务的时候认识的。R这个人废话特别多，愤世嫉俗，可他一听说安灼拉要组织一个关心寄宿家庭儿童的宣传活动，就免费给他拍了一整套照片，还画了海报——他的最好的朋友和她的弟弟都是寄宿家庭长大的。后来安灼拉就把他介绍过来了。R特别崇拜安灼拉，刚开始我还以为他暗恋他呢。”

公白飞因着安灼拉从中介绍，和弗以伊聊得最多，后来话题越跑越远，二人聊起了文学，他无意中提了一句热安，弗以伊立即有了反应：

“热安·勃鲁维尔？那个作家？你认识他？”

“他是我的本科学弟和好友，现在还是我的室友。”

弗以伊一拍大腿：

“世界可真小。去年他的新诗集出版的时候我们社还采访了他，一位女同事去的，回来夸奖了他一番，说他多么可爱，只可惜不是我们这一队的……”

“下次你能把他带来吗？”古费拉克高高兴兴地插嘴，“我们这里妄称读书会，可还没有一位真正的作家呢。”

“现在我们哪里还像个读书会，都快变成安灼拉参加的各种公益活动的后援会啦。”若李说，语气里倒一点儿没有抱怨的成分。“不过安灼拉，下次你们再搞什么生育规划免费咨询的的活动，你可得跟我说事先说明白啦，你知道我对堕胎多少有点保留态度。”

“上次本来要去的医生临时被叫回医院了，事出紧急，我电话里没跟你解释清楚，真是对不起。”安灼拉诚恳地道歉说，“不过这个话题，我趁此机会还是要跟你好好讨论一下。我觉得你的医学观点很有价值，也承认现代医学进步对此会产生影响，是可我认为法律并不需要时刻定义医学伦理，法律是用来解决社会问题的——”

接下来的快一个小时安灼拉都在跟若李争论关于自主选择人工流产的合法性话题。虽然谈话的气氛保持友好，他们两人显然对自己的立场都非常坚决。

“他俩隔一阵就得来上这么一轮。上次是安乐死，这回是堕胎——你们法律工作者和医生可真是经常站在对立面的。”弗以伊把杯子里剩下的一点咖啡喝完，又跑去问老板娘要了一壶新的，给公白飞和古费拉克顺手续了一杯。

“大家只是在以不同的方式推动社会进步罢了。话说回来，我们法律界和你们新闻界也经常过不去。”

弗以伊大笑起来，“这话安灼拉也爱说，他对现在的媒体行业可是有很大的不满。我认识他的时候他还在上大学，当时他在一个帮助非法移民的组织帮忙，我因为策划了一篇报道，采访了那里好几个在一线工作的人，别人都挺热情地配合我，单单他拒绝了，跟我说他不喜欢媒体，因为‘你们导致的人们一窝蜂式的关心带来的问题比忽视还要多’。我有时候真不知道该说他是天真还是老成。”

“那你们怎么会变成朋友的？”

“我后来想办法说服他了，可真不容易，我把整个策划提纲都给他看了。那个报道影响还不错，他很感激我。我大概还是在他面前稍稍替我的同行挽回了一些面子。”

公白飞又抬起头来瞧了一眼安灼拉。他还沉浸在和若李的辩论当中，不时打着手势，修长的身材和棱角分明的五官在灯光的映射下显得格外清晰，金发笼罩下的脸庞好似散发着光晕。公白飞被这景象稍稍吸引了一会儿，没有注意到旁边古费拉克和弗以伊交换的会意的眼神。

 

公白飞自此变成了ABC的常客，而且不久后真的带上了热安。热安在第一次聚会上就受到了所有人的喜爱，到了后来，古费拉克的眼光简直离不开他了。古费拉克在那天活动结束前就问热安要了电话号码。

“说起来，飞儿，”古费拉克以他特别自然的熟稔语气说，“我还没有你的号码呢。我上次想问安琪，结果一忙我就忘了。”

“安灼拉没有我的号码。”“我没有公白飞的号码。”被提到的两个人同时回答。

“你们在开玩笑？”古费拉克惊讶地说，转向安灼拉，用夸张的语气说，“安琪，我跟你说过什么来着，和朋友交换电话号码，是一种正常的社交方式……”

“我又不是故意不给他号码的，”安灼拉皱着眉头说，“我每个星期在图书馆都能见到他三四次，所以没有想到罢了。”

“你现在总该想到了，再说既然飞儿已经是ABC的一员，以后有什么活动，我们也可以通过手机通知他。”

安灼拉接过公白飞递给他的手机，输入了号码，又递回去。公白飞打上安灼拉名字，点了保存。他的胃里升起一丝奇妙的感觉。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

紧接着安灼拉交了他的论文稿后，期末考试就来了。安灼拉把学分都选满了，于是他的考试期就格外紧张。公白飞经常能在图书馆见到他，但他多半都只过来打个招呼，偶尔简单说两句话，然后就进去埋头学习了，ABC的聚会他也缺了几次。等考试终于结束，已经接近圣诞节了。

期末考一结束，图书馆就没什么人了，这也让公白飞值班的整个上午格外安静，就在这时候古费拉克发来了一条短信：

“明天活动暂停，后天周六晚上圣诞节前聚会，顺便庆祝安琪和我考试结束，来不来？”随后又扔过来一个地址：“R的朋友爱潘妮的酒吧，他在那里帮忙。”

这倒是非常的格朗泰尔。公白飞发了个“好”字过去，想了想，又问：

“安灼拉这两天怎么样？”

古费拉克迅速回了一条：“你有他的号码为什么不自己问？”

公白飞一时不知道怎么回复。过了几秒，古费拉克又发了条：

“还在补觉，估计十二点前起不了床。”

公白飞想了想那画面不自觉地笑了。

 

公白飞一进门就眼尖地看见热安和古费，他俩今天早些时候就约出去玩了，再一瞅另外几个熟人也集中在吧台前面聚成一小撮，只是安灼拉倒没见人影。

弗以伊最先看到公白飞，赶紧朝他招招手叫他过去，正碰上格朗泰尔从里面端出两大盘子什么都有的零食出来送到他们跟前，看见公白飞，冲他挤挤眼睛：

“你喝什么？”

“嗯……”公白飞犹豫了一下，他对喝酒兴趣不怎么浓厚，“随便给我来杯红的就行。”

“好嘞。安灼拉，你能搞定的吧？”格朗泰尔扭头喊了一声。

能让公白飞失语的场景实在不多，可眼下他只能愣愣地看着安灼拉从吧台另一头走过来，弯腰从底下掏出一个杯子，往里倒了个四分之三满，推到公白飞眼前，看着他目瞪口呆的表情，多少有点不好意思地笑了笑。

他立即留意到了安灼拉今天的衣着。除了在学校的一些正式场合穿职业装，安灼拉从来不在意穿衣打扮，一般都是怎么方便怎么来。但今天他这一身显然是精心搭配过的：一件黑色的衬衣，袖子挽到胳膊肘上，外面套了一件深红色的西装马甲，口袋露出金色方巾的边缘，却没打领带，领口竟然敞到第三颗扣子——公白飞敢打包票这不是他自己的主意——这无端让公白飞嗓子眼儿有点紧。古费拉克不知道什么时候贼兮兮地凑过来：

“好看不？”

公白飞竟然无言以对，他该说什么，真好看？

“你真无聊。”先说话的是安灼拉。

换一个人早就被安灼拉眼刀戳出洞了，可古费拉克显然早就习惯了，毫不在意地嬉皮笑脸，拍了拍公白飞的肩膀说了句“这杯我请”，就拖着热安溜走到角落里去了。热安笑着回头给公白飞做了个“对不起”的口型。

公白飞看着安灼拉板着脸打了小票，一巴掌拍在了吧台里古费拉克的信用卡上，那表情几乎像个小孩子在赌气。他一回头，看见公白飞盯着他看，仿佛又不好意思了起来，胡乱朝身上比划了一下：

“这是爱潘妮挑的，她说这样能吸引顾客。”

“挺成功的。”弗以伊在旁边插嘴道，“你没看见刚才那边有两个姑娘点单的表情——我们也是第一次见他打扮成这样，前两回我们都挑他俩不当班的时候来，昨天本来要来的，结果我社里要加班，就改了……”

“你别老板着脸不说话，姑娘一会儿就给你吓跑啦。”博须埃好心对安灼拉建议道。

“事实上，”格朗泰尔在旁边拍了拍安灼拉的肩膀，”我叫他做自己就好，既然教他和别人搭讪——”他扮了个鬼脸挥了挥手，“——不怎么现实，还不如就保持这种神秘感，姑娘们都吃这套。现在他在我们这一带的酒吧都出名啦。他还有好多外号，最夸张的一个叫做‘屠龙的米勒迦’……”巴阿雷的笑声快把天花板震塌了。

“不是我不感激你帮忙，R，”安灼拉终于叹了口气，“求求你别再增加我的外号储备了。”

 

“你怎么想到要到酒吧打工的？”公白飞回家路上也忍不住乐。其他人都去续摊了，他们两个都不打算再喝，便一同往地铁站走。

安灼拉瞪了公白飞一眼，眼神倒并没有真的生气。

“我叫R帮我找个工资高一点的兼职，能晚上八九点以后干的，正好爱潘妮缺人手，他就叫我来帮忙了。这里给的小费很多。”

“你不是有奖学金么？”公白飞以也不是没留意到他在缪尚从来不点贵的东西，但学生花钱一般都比较节省，他也没往深处想。

“我最近的生活费不太够。”

这倒让公白飞意外了，他止住了笑容：“当真？”他心里有些不舒服，他从来没意识到安灼拉还缺钱——但话说回来，安灼拉看上去也不像家境有困难的，尽管相比一个二十多岁的年轻人，他的生活习惯看上去是太有节制了，但公白飞总认为那更多的是因为他的性格而不是经济条件。

安灼拉摆了摆手，“其实也没到那个程度，我还有一点存款，而且你也知道我个人开销不大。但是去年我因为暑假实习的事情跟我爸大吵了一场，他停了我的基金。我记得你问过我为什么要转学而不申请学生贷款，事实是我可以，但我爸是我以前学校主要的捐款人之一，我不光是为了奖学金，也是为了逃离他的影响。我还有快两年才能毕业工作，现在在公益组织实习没有什么工资可拿，我们的房租不便宜，但那个地点无论是工作还是上学都很方便，我和古费都不想搬，我更不想另找室友——除了他大概没人受得了跟我一起住。ABC的活动也经常要分摊点钱……”

“你爸停了你的基——等一下。”公白飞突然从这只言片语里悟出了什么，他停下脚步，顿了顿，谨慎地开口说，“安灼拉，我从来没往那里联想过，因为你的姓氏还不算少见（*），但你爸难道是——”

安灼拉坦然地看着他。

公白飞按了按额头，他一直都知道安灼拉挑选的道路走起来并不容易，却没想到他背负的压力比他表现出来的还要多得多。

“你从来没说过。”

“我也不是存心隐瞒。”安灼拉平静地说，“一来这和我们的友谊毫无关系，二来如果你真的问起，我会告诉你的，但你既然没有问过，也正说明我的出身在我人生中不是什么了不起的事情。再说我已经比这个世界中绝大多数人幸运了，这一点挫折并不算什么。至于我爸，他不是完全不讲理的人，但可能因为我是独生子的缘故，他对我有很多期望。我相信他总有一天会明白过来，我永远不可能按照他的计划，去一家顶尖律所工作，然后加入他的公司帮他打理生意，这不是我想要的生活。”

两个人又安静地走了一会儿，最后还是公白飞微笑着打破了沉默。

“好吧，我只能说，我可没想到今天你会告诉我一件事，比你穿成这样还令人惊讶的。”

安灼拉笑起来，那是一个非常放松的笑容，这在他身上并不多见。

“我可什么都告诉你了，你就不拿什么回赠给我吗。”安灼拉少见地想要打破尴尬，有些开玩笑地说。

“我？我的生活平淡无奇，也没有什么声名显赫的爹。”

“你可是从全国顶尖排名的学校毕业，在业界顶尖的事务所工作过三年，又跑出来来当了一个图书馆员的人。你的智力是毫无疑问的，社交能力也很强，对做任何事都抱有热情。你的想法和我不同，你本来就认为在任何一个正直的岗位中好好工作都同样是在造福人类——然而我听热安无意提过你是自己辞职的，所以这其中一定有什么故事。”安灼拉大概发觉自己问得有点鲁莽，犹豫了一下，又说，“当然，我不是真的在逼问你。如果你不想说——”

“我缺时间。”

安灼拉顿住了，他一时没明白公白飞的意思。

“就跟你缺钱一样，我缺的是时间。我感兴趣的事情太多了——我有太多书想读，我还想看戏、听音乐会，我喜欢星期天逛公园，收集植物标本，观察昆虫……并且我喜欢和人相处。在那种事务所工作，一开始会很有成就感，但时间长了，你记得的就只剩下面前的那些文件，你会忘记活生生的人，会忘记自己究竟想要的是什么，而且你忙得连想的时间都没有。所以我辞职了。因为我小的时候的第一个职业理想是图书管理员，所以我就去当了一个。”

“……所以这是一个实现童年梦想的故事？”

“毫无疑问是的。”公白飞因为这个总结微笑起来。“我必须得说我们两个都很幸运。”

“我想没错。”安灼拉赞同道。

 

TBC

\-------------------

*注：此处将安灼拉设定为名字（现代AU里一堆人拿姓叫来叫去挺奇怪的），姓氏是略过没提，其他没有名字的ABC默认也是一样处理。我个人喜欢尽量不给人物另起名字，听上去像在叫什么不认识的人。


	4. Chapter 4

寒假一过便是春天。

公白飞这天心情不错，他上周末替同事多值了一天班，换来了连续两天的调休。上午他随手在网上抽了两张话剧的当天票，下午的时候竟然收到抽中的通知邮件。公白飞心里乐开了花，临付钱又犹豫起来——他看戏的搭档多半是是热安，可热安正逢交稿期逼近，给编辑催得要死要活，今天肯定是不能跟他一起去了。他正挨个琢磨着谁今天可能有空，却突然想到了安灼拉。

他马上觉得自己怪可笑的——为什么会想到安灼拉？

——因为你们现在是朋友嘛，一个声音说。

——可你们之间除了ABC聚会，也只是互相发发短信而已，再说安灼拉几乎不参加什么娱乐活动。一个声音马上反驳道。古费拉克都说了，他就算偶尔看个电影也多半是纪录片或纪实题材的。

但公白飞还是忍不住从短信界面里点开安灼拉的名字。上一次他们发短信还是前天，公白飞在网上看到一篇报道介绍一种被新发现的癌症治疗方法，难得写得生动有趣，觉得很有意思，便转发给安灼拉看。他知道安灼拉科学类的文章看得不多——不是他不感兴趣，而是太忙而顾不上关注，自然就少了很多来源。但ABC聚会的时候如果有人聊起这方面的话题，他会听得很认真。公白飞发现了这点便留了神，读到什么有趣的东西就转发给他。安灼拉看完以后也会回复，有长有短，但看得出都经过一番思考，公白飞几乎可以隔着屏幕看见安灼拉顶着那副认真的神气键入的样子。

“我有张多余的票，”公白飞开始在输入框里打字，随后又停下来。

——他太忙了，没有时间浪费在一个话剧上面。

——然而问问看也没关系吧？他如果没空，自然会回绝的。  
他几乎就要按发送键了。

然而此刻另一个声音又响了起来：

——可这又算什么呢？

公白飞停下了手。是啊，这又算什么呢？

他还是把刚才打的字删掉了。最终他还是只买了一张票，自己去看了话剧。

 

安灼拉有惊无险地又度过了一个期末，迎来了他的最后的一个暑假。7月快到了，古费拉克在一次ABC的聚会上趁安灼拉去洗手间的时候说起，他计划要给安灼拉办一个惊喜生日派对。

“你确定他会喜欢这个主意？”博须埃抓了抓脑袋，“你知道他最不爱搞戏剧化了。”

“他什么时候庆祝过生日了？”若李说，“我认识他这几年，都不知道他生日是什么时候。”

“以前他家里人给他过，他自己确实是不太在意。但，我的重点是，我们这次要以一个他喜欢的方式给他庆祝。”古费拉克强调。

“你可以试试给他叫个脱衣舞女郎。”R咧着嘴建议道。

古费拉克干脆没理他：“一个小型的庆祝，在我家，不用装饰房间。我去买个蛋糕，也不要吹蜡烛环节，那倒可能会让他尴尬的。我们只要几瓶酒，外加几件礼物——我要送他一个新咖啡机，老天保佑，滥用咖啡是他这辈子唯一的坏习惯了，我必须鼓励他保持下去。最重要的是你们——你们只要统统在他回家之前到我家来，就行了。”

“我觉得这个主意不错，”热安柔声说，“我们只要把它当成一个在安灼拉家里的ABC特别聚会就行。”古费拉克扭头在热安的脸上亲了一口。

 

其他人没有再反对，那么这个计划就决定了。那个晚上安灼拉本应按老样子泡在图书馆，古费拉克给他发了个短信，骗他说厨房漏水，叫他赶紧回家。

R用相机把安灼拉进门以后惊讶的表情拍了下来，然后接下来的一个小时都拒绝给任何人看，说是要永久私藏。古费拉克给安灼拉看了已经在厨房工作台上安置完毕的崭新升级版咖啡机，旁边还堆满了其他人送给他的各种小东西，公白飞送的是一套12色的可擦除的彩色记号笔。

“你们不必这样的。”安灼拉说，蓝色的眼睛闪闪发亮，挨个拥抱了每个人。

接下来的一整晚安灼拉都显得格外高兴，他现下正捧着古费拉克塞给他的第三块蛋糕，和热安、若李还有博须埃挤在一起，看R在最近的一次美术展览开幕活动上拍的照片。

公白飞和古费拉克坐在房间另一头。“我亲爱的安灼拉，”古费拉克满怀深情地说，那会儿他和热安的感情从突飞猛进已经转变成了相当稳定，这让公白飞和安灼拉都十分满意，“他很久没这么开心过了。去年的这个时候他挺糟的，刚和家里闹翻，那一个月都不怎么爱说话——当然也不是说他之前的性格就有什么活泼的。他活得像个圣人，一点儿也不愿意追求世俗的快乐。”

“他有他愿意献身的事物。”公白飞评价道，古费拉克摆摆手。

“我当然知道，可是安灼拉的问题在于，他并非对那些快乐毫无感觉。他不去追求，是因为他认为自己有比个人享受更重要的事情要做，但这并不意味着这些东西放到他面前的时候，他不能意识到它们的美好。”

公白飞看着不远处和朋友们说话的安灼拉，对这个评价微笑起来。古费拉克转头瞅了一眼公白飞，又转回头去。

“你真的应该更主动点儿。”他毫不经意地说。

“嗯？”公白飞随口应道，喝了一口手里的气泡酒。

“追求安灼拉呀。”

公白飞差点把杯子给掉了，他扭头瞪着古费拉克。古费拉克不为所动，也不看公白飞，只是盯着安灼拉的方向，杯子在手里把玩着。

“你确实知道理论上他是我的学生吧？”

“只是因为这样？那比我想的还要进一步，我还以为你至少先会否认一下你对他的感情——”

“古费拉克，安灼拉——”

“——理论上是你的学生，也是你的朋友。即使你有勇气抛开成见，等到他毕业以后再和他挑明，可你又觉得他多半志不在此。如此一来你的告白会让你们的关系陷入无法修补的境地。而且以安灼拉的性格，他会感到非常尴尬，你们以后可能都没办法自然地相处了。”

“既然你都知道，为什么还要跟我说我这个？“

“当然是因为我希望你们都得到应有的幸福。他是我最好的朋友，我们穿开裆裤的时候就认识了。你我虽然认识时间不那么长，可你也是我最好的朋友之一了。我爱你们，我知道你们值得拥有的东西比现在更多。”他仍然没有看公白飞，然而他的语气是正经的。这是公白飞几乎没有见过的、全然严肃的古费拉克，这让他的内心有些震动。

“并且我知道他并非无意。”刚才那个古费拉克一瞬间消失了，取而代之的是一个狡黠微笑着的。他这会儿扭过头来看着公白飞了，“我还是要说，我和他穿开裆裤时候就认识了，所以我告诉你一件事——你，”他用手对着公白飞上下一比划，好像这么着就能把他给概括了似的，“完完全全就是他的菜。他上大学的时候有过一个迷恋对象——可别去问他，他自己根本没意识到——是他的哲学教授，你们长得虽然不像，但言谈举止的风格可一样啦，还有那个言必引经据典的劲儿。他还跟你一样喜欢在衬衣外面套开衫，也一样戴眼镜。所以，虽然听上去有点荒唐，但他可能是你们两个之中更早掉进陷阱的那一个。对自己有点儿信心，公白飞。”

公白飞面对着这段话的信息含量，简直不知道该说什么好，只好又喝了一口酒。

“再说到他毕业时间也不长嘛，还有十个月你们的关系就撇干净了。安灼拉活了24年也没谈过恋爱，这不到一年里不可能有什么改变。至于你——”古费拉克咧嘴一笑，“我可不信有一个安灼拉放在眼前的时候，你还能瞧得上别的什么人。”

公白飞不得不承认他说得太对了。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

警告：本章NC17

\--------------

安灼拉的毕业典礼，ABC成员里那天能抽出空的都去了，唯有公白飞没去。两个人对这事都有些心照不宣——他们以前从来没有在学校里表现出他们的私交，显然也都愿意把这个状态维持到最后。倒是古费拉克在现场给他发来几张照片，是安灼拉穿着毕业礼服，其中一张，两边的人显然一看就是他的父母。

公白飞对着照片露出了微笑。他希望有机会好好问问安灼拉他是怎么和他父亲和解的，然而安灼拉因为忙于司法考试，和他只是简短地在ABC聚会上见了两次，然后几乎消失了两个月，好容易考完，他工作的单位又马上把他暂调了外地，一派又是三个月。等公白飞再一次见到安灼拉，并且能够跟他好好当面聊上一聊的时候，已经又是秋天了。

他们在聚会上先见了面，快结束的时候公白飞叫住安灼拉，问他第二天要不要一起吃个午饭。

“我明天中午约人了，”安灼拉有点为难地说，还没等公白飞有反应，又赶紧补充道，“我的一个表亲来城里了，我们约了11点因为他下午还有事，要不我们稍晚点去喝咖啡吧？1点怎么样？”他一口气飞快地说完，好像怕公白飞改口似的。

“好。”公白飞笑了，于是就这么说定了。

第二天见面以后安灼拉少见地话多，从他的新工作聊到和临毕业前与家人和解的种种，一杯咖啡喝完，两人聊得正欢，又因着秋日的下午阳光和煦温度适宜，公白飞便建议再去公园里走走。

 

两个人刷卡进了地铁站，站里人不多，三三两两地分开站着。就在这个时候意外的事情发生了——一个带着棒球帽的男人把一个年轻姑娘推进了铁轨里，然后推开闸门跑了。

有几个看见事发的人惊呼起来——当时列车的灯光已经能够看见了。安灼拉离那个姑娘掉下去的地方只有几米远，他在所有人反应过来之前冲上去，朝下面伸出手去，公白飞紧跟上去。

两人趴在铁轨旁边喊那个姑娘，可不知道是跌下去的时候摔伤了，还是被突如其来的祸事吓着了，她并没有起身。列车已经在呼啸地进站，安灼拉见状不妙，一俯身跳了下去。

“别碰第三根轨道！”公白飞心头猛地一缩，赶紧大喊了一声，安灼拉落地后没有乱动，他抓住女孩子的手，一把从地上拽起来，然后双手抱着她的腰往上举。这时候有一个中年男人也刚从不远处奔来，和公白飞一起把那个姑娘拉上月台，然后他们一人拽住安灼拉的一只胳膊，在列车刺耳的刹车声中把他整个拖了上来。

他们东倒西歪地坐在地上，因为这剧烈的紧张喘了一会儿气。还是那位中年男人先站了起来，伸手挨个拉起他们。安灼拉脸上全是冷汗，那个男人拍拍他的肩膀，说：

“好样的，小伙子。”

安灼拉急促地呼吸着，还是有些说不出话，只是对那个人点点头，公白飞上去给了他一个很紧的拥抱。

“没事。”安灼拉终于低声说，伸手紧紧地搂了一下公白飞的肩膀。公白飞感觉到他全身都有些颤抖。

那中年男人竟碰巧是附近警局的分局长，叫沙威，今天本来不当值。他打电话叫来了同事，挺客气地把他们请到办公室，亲自派了人，这头给他们做笔录，那头去询问受害人。等笔录完成、公白飞和安灼拉准备离开的时候，他又亲自送他们出门，还主动和他们握了手，手劲出奇地大。

公白飞坚持要把安灼拉送回家。两个人显然都不怎么想再坐地铁，于是打了个出租，到家的时候古费拉克正在客厅看书，一抬头看见两个人苍白的脸色，吓了一跳。

公白飞把事情的经过说了一遍，古费半天也说不出话来，有那么几秒钟他看上去像是不知道该夸他的好友还是骂他一顿，半晌叹了口气说：

“我给你们泡点儿茶去。”

他走进厨房，安灼拉则去卫生间洗了把脸，换了件衣服，又叫公白飞也去洗洗。等公白飞出来，安灼拉已经不在客厅了，他四顾了一下，发现里面有扇房间门半开着，他到门口张望了一眼，安灼拉正坐在床沿上，胳膊肘撑在腿上，十指交叉握在一起抵在下巴上，还有些颤抖。

他抬头望了公白飞一眼，有些手足无措地放下手。

 

“我没事，就是还有点紧张。”安灼拉低下头去，似乎对这一时的软弱感到有些羞赧，这让公白飞内心的什么东西翻腾了一会儿。

公白飞在他身边坐下，伸出双手去握住安灼拉的手。

“没关系的，”他柔声说，“这只是肾上腺素的作用，一会儿就好了。”

安灼拉抬头看着公白飞的眼睛，他的呼吸还没有完全平复下来，公白飞突然意识到他们离得太近了。他们的手握在一起，目光交织，安灼拉脸上还残留着因为激动造成的红晕，金发的发梢因为刚沾过水而贴在额头上，在午后的阳光下微微闪着光。

安灼拉探身亲吻了公白飞。

可能是还有些控制不住自己，安灼拉的动作有些笨拙，嘴唇几乎是跌跌撞撞地挨了上去，有些颤抖，还有些凉，可却是实在的。他的呼出的气流在公白飞的皮肤上掠过，手上的力量也在不自觉地收紧。

等他们分开的时候，公白飞发现安灼拉的脸全都红了，自他们认识以来安灼拉都没有出现过这种慌乱的神色。

“对不起，”他结结巴巴地说，把手从公白飞手里抽出来，“我不是——不是故意要——对不起，我真的不是——这只是因为……”他卡住了，一时找不到合适的词。

“肾上腺素？”公白飞提示道。

“……肾上腺素。”安灼拉吐出一口气，仿佛这是个绝对合理的解释。

公白飞没有说话，他们对视了几秒钟，这绝对是公白飞的错觉，因为他觉得安灼拉看着他的眼神差不多是看着个定时炸弹。

然后安灼拉又一次主动吻了公白飞，这次比上次的时间似乎还长些，也许还抖得没那么厉害了些，谁知道呢，公白飞这时候的判断力也不是特别强。

当他们再次分开的时候，安灼拉倒没再道歉了，只是有些不确定地望着他。

公白飞嘴巴发干，“……这次还是肾上腺素？”

如果可能的话，安灼拉的脸更红了。他看起来像是真的思索了一会儿，然后垂下眼皮，伸出手去抓主了刚才挣脱的、公白飞现在正放在膝盖上的手，轻声而果断地说：

“不。”

这个字一定是点了一把火，把公白飞脑子里的哪根神经烧断了，然后他用另一只手放在安灼拉脑后，把他拉过来，结结实实地吻了他。

 

公白飞发现一件事，安灼拉真的是一点都不会接吻。

公白飞紧接着发现，人的本能是一件奇妙的东西。安灼拉，显然没有任何恋爱经验，也大约不会无聊到去研究什么理论，在短短几分钟之内，近乎完美地配合了公白飞的所有动作——他们的唇齿纠缠，舌尖划过对方的口腔，公白飞搂住安灼拉的腰的时候，安灼拉还用一条胳膊回搂了公白飞的肩膀。

 

他们身旁的门被推开的时候，两个人几乎是触电般地分开——他们同时想起来这个屋子里还有个古费拉克。

古费拉克一手端着一杯热茶站在门口，没有对他刚才所见的场景作任何评价。他似乎是思索了两秒，进来把茶搁在安灼拉的床头柜上，然后转身出去，两三分钟后复又进来，显然换了一条出门的牛仔裤，提着一个小纸袋子，丢在安灼拉床上。

“我去热安——你——”他看着公白飞，“——家过夜，今晚不回来了。你——”他转到安灼拉的方向，“——今晚最好也别让他回去。”

然后古费拉克就转身出门了。

公白飞不用问也明白那袋子里是什么，安灼拉也显然明白了，因为他现在连耳朵都红了。

 

他们又接着亲吻了，天知道，可能是十几分钟，也可能是一个小时。两人最终分开的时候，安灼拉好像是意识到了什么，低头看了看，公白飞的反应显然也是一样的。

公白飞看着他：“不用理古费说什么，你如果不想要的话……”

“好。”

安灼拉打断了公白飞，然而目光却有些躲闪。公白飞因为这回答来得过于迅速，竟然一时有些愣住了。安灼拉见他没反应，有些犹豫地又补充了一句：

“我说好的时候，我的意思就是好……”

“你闭嘴。”

就算是安灼拉，这种时候说这个也太过不合时宜了。公白飞用一个亲吻堵住了他的嘴，用上了点力气把他按在床上，一边伸手去解他的皮带。安灼拉很瘦，腰腹部摸上去连点肉都没有，公白飞把他的裤子拉到大腿上，解开并踢掉自己的裤子，然后再去解安灼拉的衬衣扣。这会儿安灼拉终于反应过来，自己伸手把最后几颗扣子草草扯开，并帮着公白飞脱他的套头衫，谁知道在拽的时候，领口卡住了公白飞的眼镜，结果两个人都忍不住乐了。

他们最后终于把身体从大部分的衣物里解放出来，只留着短裤，下身隔着一层薄薄的布料蹭在一起。公白飞从安灼拉的脖颈亲吻到耳廓，听见安灼拉叹了一口气，知道地方对了，便在那里多磨蹭了一会儿。

“告诉我要做什么。”安灼拉在公白飞耳边低声道，在一开始的不自然逐渐过去以后，他倒体现出了惯常的那种积极好学的精神。公白飞决定从最直接的方法开始，抓住安灼拉的手往下身探去。他们终于把最后的一点儿遮掩也去除了，安灼拉的膝盖微微屈着，大腿内侧的皮肤挨着公白飞的身体，他的皮肤有些湿凉，下身却是干燥而火热的。他们并没过多久就就让对方全硬了起来。

 

公白飞本着契约精神询问了安灼拉的意愿，当然最后还是公白飞主动。安灼拉在公白飞的手指进入身体的时候闭上眼睛，不安地动了动，发出一连串细微的声响。公白飞被这场景换起了内心更深的渴望，然而他还是按下了激动，耐心地替对方开拓着。当他在里面同时屈起几根手指的时候，安灼拉重重地喘息了一声，猛地睁开眼睛，在混乱中撞上的公白飞的目光，随后便不肯再移开。安灼拉的脸上都是细密的汗水，在灯光下散发出难以名状的光彩，眼神里混杂了一些焦虑和不解，更多的是迫切和不可自拔的渴望——这是公白飞第一次在安灼拉的脸上看到这样的眼神。

但在公白飞真正进去的时候，安灼拉还是疼得倒抽了口气，浑身都僵了，腿都不知道往哪儿放。公白飞不得不停下来，俯身去用亲吻和爱抚让他慢慢放松下来。他前后总共停下来三四回，总算把自己整个推了进去，又停止了动作，耐心地等着对方适应。

有那么一会儿他们都保持着这个姿势不动——大部分身体紧紧地纠缠在一起，只有公白飞用双肘撑在床上，让两人的脸之间保留一丁点儿的距离。公白飞用一只手抚弄着安灼拉的金发，他几乎能看得清那些淡黄色的睫毛投在他白皙皮肤上投下的阴影。安灼拉微红的眼角有湿润的痕迹，那是刚才生理性的泪水留下的，然而他蓝色的眼睛此刻有什么东西正在闪烁——公白飞不是没有肖想过安灼拉动情的模样，可没有什么想象比得上现在他面前的景象。

一座云石雕像，他记得格朗泰尔总喜欢这么形容安灼拉。可现在那云石有了裂痕，雕像有了温度，湖水起了波澜，坚冰着了火。

“你可真美。”公白飞情不自禁地说，他从前在各种场合夸赞过安灼拉的勤奋、无私以及真知灼见，却出于种种理由从未赞美过他的容貌。

“其实我小时候特别讨厌别人这么说我。”安灼拉回答道，声音有些沙哑，表情却是微笑的。

“你不喜欢我就不再说了。”公白飞亲了亲他的额头，在这年轻而热烈燃烧着的灵魂之下，这天使般的面容竟也黯然失色。

“你说什么我都喜欢。”安灼拉在这半个多钟头里简直是得蒙天启，竟说出了一句像样的情话来，这让公白飞看着安灼拉的眼神简直可以称得上怜爱了。他又低头去亲吻安灼拉，这个吻持续到公白飞觉得手臂开始酸了，才抬起头来，稍微挪了挪上身的重心，空出一只手来，重新去抚弄安灼拉失于照看的下身。安灼拉因为这刺激哼了一声，公白飞觉得这是个好时机，便开始缓慢地在他体内抽动起来。安灼拉因为他的动作向后仰起头，上身因为撩拨起来的欲望而因紧紧弓起，原本环在公白飞的肩头的一只手不自觉地按上他胸口。公白飞由着他按了一会儿，然后抬手抓住那只手掌，把它压在床上，随后去亲吻掌心内侧。安灼拉偏过头去，因为这其中的亲密意味而沉醉了一会儿，他的腿纠缠在公白飞的腰背上。现在他们从头到脚都是紧贴着的了，再也没有什么障碍阻隔在他们中间。公白飞一边用更多的亲吻抚慰着他，一边缓慢地研磨着，在安灼拉不自觉地配合起了他的动作之后逐渐加快，而后终于顶进了他的最深处。安灼拉的呻吟声在极近处听起来像是一句耳语，又几乎像是一声呜咽，然而公白飞敢肯定那不是因为悲伤。

 

他们把剩余的下午都赖在了床上，最后两个人都打起了盹，醒来的时候太阳已经落山了。他们洗了澡叫了外卖，歪在客厅的沙发上，吃着泰式炒面看电影。安灼拉的头枕在公白飞的身上，公白飞怀疑他看到一半的时候又睡着了一会儿，并且觉得这可能是安灼拉这辈子度过的最无所事事的一个晚上了。

 

第二天早上公白飞从床上醒来，安灼拉挨在他身旁还在睡，头埋在毯子里，右腿整个膝盖都压在了公白飞腰间。公白飞尽量保持身体不动，伸手从枕头旁边抓起手机看了一眼，时间显示已经九点多了，还有一条古费拉克的短信：

“？？？？”

公白飞用一只手回了一个表情符号给他。

对方有那么一会儿没回复，过了好一会儿才又来了一条，却是热安的：

“古费说，我们其中的两个人应该考虑换房间住。我觉着这个主意还不错。”

 

公白飞看着短信笑了起来。

 

END


End file.
